Unknown
by MusaBakaChan
Summary: Mai and Maria are twin sisters. One is returning and one is new to Ikebukuro. Many things about them has been unknown, even to each other and all was peaceful. So what happens when the unknown becomes known? IzayaXOC, ShizuoXOC Discontinued. Reason why inside.
1. The Twins and Ikebukuro

**A/N: Hey guys! I actually wrote this a few months ago, but I was too lazy to post it. Now, I edited it and had the inspiration to post it. :P I really, really hope the characters are... in character. And the OCs are...not Mary-sue. **

**By the way, this takes place during the anime (before episode 15, let's say), but it'll (probably) pass the anime timeline and go into the light novel's.**

**By the way, I'm not really used to using Japanese suffixes to adress people, so I didn't use it. Sorry? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara! or it's characters. Just the OCs I own. :)**

**Rated T for violence, swearing, blood and gore (but not alot), and frequent weapon use.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: The Twins and Ikebukuro <span>

_12 P.M. (? POV)_**  
><strong>

"Are we there yet? I'm bored..", my sister asked lazily.

"Almost...I heard it's a good city to live in. I'm so excited!", I said to my twin sister.

"Are you okay back there?", the taxi driver asked.

"Good to go!", I said, clapping my hands together. "Already rented a house and everything." The moving truck was driving just behind us with our things. We arrived at Ikebukuro, which to me, looked cool.

"Tokyo looks so much more lively than the countryside!", I said as I jumped out the taxi. She paid the driver and waved goodbye. My twin sister was slowly walking out of the car. I took a look at our new home. It was bigger than our country home.

* * *

><p>Once our temporary furniture was moved into the house, my twin sister went to bed and I jumped on the couch and watched TV. My name is Honami Maria and my twin sister's name is Honami Mai. I came from the countryside to the capital; I'm guessing for a vacation. My sister didn't tell me why we really came here. "I'm gonna take a walk!", I called out to my sister.<p>

Mai waved from her bedroom window when I left the house. I waved back and then went for a jog.

* * *

><p><em>4 P.M. (<span>3rd Person POV)<span>_

Mikado and Masaomi were walking down the street. Masaomi was attempting to 'hit on girls' again, and Mikado was just tagging along, as usual. "How about that girl! The one with the red hair."

A girl was sitting on the bench, resting her feet. She was tall and young-looking. She had short, red hair. A little was tied into a ponytail that wasn't very long. The rest was straight.

Before Mikado could answer, Masaomi was already running to her. She noticed Masaomi from afar and waved. "Hello!", she said.

"Hey! Would you like to go get something to eat from the one and only, Kida Masaomi!", he said, pointing to himself.

"Oh boy...", Mikado muttered and sighed.

"I would, but I'm not very fond of this place...I just moved here a while ago. Mind showing me around town?", she asked. "Oh yeah! My name's Honami Maria ."

Masaomi pulled Mikado toward him and said, "His name is Ryugamine Mikado and we'd love to show you around town."

"Okay!", she said happily. "Shall we go?" Maria said, gesturing them to show her around.

* * *

><p><em>7 P.M.<em>

The two teens showed Maria most of Ikebukuro, which took up most of the afternoon. It was getting late and Maria had to get home. They took one last stop at a Russian Sushi shop. She saw someone handing out flyers just outside of the shop. The guy gave her a sushi flyer. "You new here?"

"Yeah. My name's Maria. What's yours?", she asked.

"Simon!", he said with a smile. "Want sushi?"

"I can't right now. But I'd gladly come back here sometime!", the redhead said happily. She was glad she was making new friends. She waved to Simon and the three of them went off.

"Hey Masaomi, isn't that one of the people Maria should watch out for?", Mikado whispered, but Maria heard a little bit and stopped walking.

"What do you mean?", Maria said, tilting her head. "There are people I should watch out for?"

"Yeah. There are people you shouldn't be involved with.", Masaomi said very seriously. It looked as though something sucked the happiness out of him. "Simon's pretty mild. But the people you should really watch out for are Orihara Izaya and Heiwajima Shizuo ."

"I heard of them before...", Maria said, thinking who they were. "My sister knows them. I think she's friends with one of them. She used to go to Raira Academy with them, but I went to another school. I've never seen them in person..."

As soon as Maria said that her sister was friends with one of them, the teens looked at each other in shock. They didn't ask anymore questions and were walking until Maria got to her house. She waved goodbye to the two of them and headed inside.

* * *

><p><em>7:30 P.M.<em>

Mai was already out of bed, texting to someone on her cellphone. "Hey Maria. How was your walk?", Mai said, never looking from her phone.

"Good! I already made new friends.", Maria said happily.

"That's good.", Mai said. "I'm trying to get Celty to drop me off somewhere."

"Who's Celty? A friend?", Maria asked, confused. Even though they were twins, Maria always felt like they lived in different dimensions ever since Mai went to Ikebukuro and she stayed behind to go to another school.

"You could say that.", Mai shrugged and said. She turned off her cellphone and put in under the scarf on her neck. "She'll probably here soon."

"I'm going to have dinner. I bought some ramen on the way home. You should have dinner, too.", her twin suggested. Mai took her suggestion and her twin sister gave Mai a bowl full of ramen.

Both of them were eating ramen when they heard knocking. Mai took her ramen with her to the door. Maria saw a person in a black jumpsuit with a motorcycle. She had a helmet with cat ears and the helmet had an 'S' on it. That must be Celty, Maria thought. The redhead noticed that Celty didn't talk and was using a PDA*, which was odd.

"I have to go now. Bye, Maria.", Mai said, and left with Celty on the motorcycle. Maria waved goodbye to them and continued eating ramen at the kitchen table.

* * *

><p><em> 8 P.M. (<span>Mai's POV)<span>_

I was on the bike with Celty. People took pictures and captured videos as we rode by. We finally reached our destination. "I'd never thought I would come back to Ikebukuro. The place hasn't changed much."

Celty opened the door and walked down the stairs. I followed her down there and see Shinra sitting there, drinking coffee. "Hey Celty. How was work?"

"It was an easy task. A friend of yours is here to see you.", Celty typed on her PDA and showed it to Shinra.

I appeared from behind Celty, which surprised Shinra. "Hey Shinra. It's been a long time."

"Yes it has, Mai.", Shinra said, happy.

"I remember all those good memories.", I said, thinking back to everything. I changed my mind because it wasn't really all that great, most of the time. "Actually, they weren't all that great. But still..."

"So...what brings you here?", Shinra asked, but I was barely paying attention. I was only paying attention to his underground home and the headless rider. I've only met her a few times, so I don't know much about her.

"I've been having some sort of disease lately. It's the reason why I left Ikebukuro after graduating Raira academy.", Mai said, scratching the back of her head. "It's been getting worse and I've gone to other doctors. They said they can't find out what it is and how to cure it. I remembered you saying something about being a doctor long ago and that's how I came here."

Shinra fixed his glasses and thought for a moment. "I don't specialize in those things, but I'll try." , he finally said. I was relieved to get help. "What are the symptoms?", he asked.

"As of late, I've been really inactive during the daytime, but at night, I'm fine. It's like I'm nocturnal! There's the rare occurrence where I have a panic attacks, or I hyperventilate for no reason. And...this.", I have an eye patch on my right eye. When I removed it, Shinra was fascinated.

"Astonishing! This disease converted your normal eye into a demon eye!", Shinra said, very excited.

I crossed my arms and said, "I have yet to find a purpose for it. All it does is get in the way." I put back on the eyepatch and made my way to the exit. "Thanks, Shinra.", I said.

I was still doubtful. I've never heard of the disease before, and neither have the doctors. Would it get better in time? Or would it kill me if I let it be? Is it contagious? And how would I treat it? All these question were running through my head. I shook it off and walked back to my house to get my car.

* * *

><p><em><em> 8:30 P.M. (<em>3rd Person POV)  
><em>

Work was starting soon, Mai wanted to get home and drive her car to work before _he_ shows up. She walked in crowds of people. It's like she had her own pathway, despite how many people there are. Then again, she knew that a lot of people came to Ikebukuro, so the crowds weren't so surprising.

Mai saw the black bike zoom past by. Everyone looked up all of a sudden and took pictures as the headless rider went down the street. When she was gone, Mai started walking back to her house again. She looked up at one point and saw Shizuo walking.

"Hey Shizuo!", Mai called out. It got his attention and Shizuo walked over to her. "Do you remember me from Raira Academy?"

"Yeah. You're Honami Mai.", he said as he lighted up a cigarette. "Came back to 'bukuro for something?"

She nodded. "I've found what I came here for, but I can't leave just yet...", she realized that she had to get to work. "It was nice seeing you again."

Mai was now running past people to get back home. When she got there, Mai checked her pockets. She realized that she didn't have her keys. "Shit..." Mai mumbled to herself. She checked everywhere, when she finally found under the front door mat. _Did I put it there? _, she asked herself.

She proceeded to open the car door and sit down. Mai started up the car and went to work. She only had ten minutes and feared she would be late. Mai still thought if she'd left her keys there when they moved in. "Mai-chaaan~", said you-know-who from the backseat of Mai's car. "You came back!"

"How'd you get in here?", Mai asked, then she remembered the keys. "Forget it. There's no point in asking."

Mai drove her car out of parking and step on the accerlate hard, causing it to abruptly speed up. Mai just wanted to get to work. It would be bad if she was late; her boss would tell her off for being late. She honestly didn't care how fast she was going. Mai heard a 'woah' from the backseat. "So...I heard you're staying here for a while.", Izaya said.

Mai continued driving without a word.

"And I also heard that you brought your twin sister."

Mai's eye started to twitch in annoyance.

"And that you paid Shinra a visit." Izaya said. "I wonder..."

"Have you been stalking me since I came here?", Mai said. "And how do you know that I have a sister and that she's my twin?", she had a hint of anger in her voice.

He started to laugh...a lot. Mai was getting annoyed and she gripped the wheel. She turned a corner in anger and Izaya stopped laughing. "I'm an informant broker; I know everything. And I don't stalk people, I observe them."

"Observe?", Mai inquired.

"Yep!", Izaya said, happily. "Humans are the most interesting creatures, so I observe them. It's quite fun, actually."

Mai shook her head and kept on driving. After a few seconds, she asked, "Do you need me to drop you off somewhere?"

"Yes, can you drop me off at my apartment?", Izaya asked. "You're not far from it."

Mai raised an eyebrow and said, "You live in Shinjuku?". The informant nodded and he gave the directions.

Mai just paid attention and dropped him off at his apartment. Izaya handed her a card and Mai glanced at it. "Thanks.", she said warmly. Then, she thought for a moment. "Is this a trick?"

The info broker started to laugh again and said, "You don't trust your old friend?"

"I'm just being cautious.", Mai said and put the card underneath her scarf. She waited in her car until Izaya left to go in the building, but he didn't move. Mai raised an eyebrow, wondering why he hasn't gone in. "Why are you still here?"

He smiled and said, "You haven't changed a bit!", he spun around and turned away from the car. "I was just waiting for your reaction when you find out how late you are for work."

Mai solemn expression turned sour. She stepped on the accelerate, and the car sped away. Izaya watched her and smiled. "This shall be fun.", he said and went inside to his apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry if the chapter wasn't exciting. But since this is the first chapter, I guess it's expected. I'm still hoping that everyone is in character. Especially Izaya. The number of times I had to edit his dialouge. ): **

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
><strong>


	2. Confrontation

**A/N: Thanks, thanks, thanks to everyone that read/reviewed/story alerted/favorite this! It means a ton to me! The timeline is set from episode 13-volume 6 of the light novel**_,_** so yeah. **

**Wow...I updated so fast. All of a sudden, I just started typing and couldn't stop! ****And that's how chapter 2 came to be. :P**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Confrontation_  
><em>

_9 P.M._

Mai drove her vehicle to work, extremely fast._ Dammit, dammit, dammit! Why did I fall for such a trick? _she asked herself angrily. She didn't care if she was speeding or not, she just needed to get to work as soon as possible. Mai finally found her workplace.

The whitish building was on the west side of Shinjuku, and looked like a normal building on the outside. On the inside, was a whole different thing. An illegal organization that Mai was part of, but no one really knew. The only people that knew are Izaya and Shinra.

She parked her car in the underground driveway and went through the backdoor, as usual. It was mandatory, so nobody would find out about the place. She went inside and a tall man from work was waiting for her at the door. There was no real uniform they had to wear, so the guy was usually found wearing baggy jeans and a t-shirt.

"Hey Mai.", said the guy.

"Hey.", Mai said. She always had a lot of friends wherever she went, but they were usually short-lived. "Sorry I'm late. Is the boss freaking out?"

"Actually, he wants a word with you.", the man said, pointing to the office inside.

Mai stayed silent and walked over to the boss's office. It was really rare when the boss called to talk in private. The rave-haired girl wondered if she was in trouble or something. Slowly, she opened the door and her boss had an awfully crude face. _Crap, I'm in trouble. _the raven-haired girl thought to herself.

"Sir, am I in trouble?", Mai asked.

"No, no, Honami.", the boss said, crossed hands on his desk. "You're not in trouble. I have a proposition."

"A proposition?", Mai asked her boss curiously. She raised an eyebrow and leaned her head forward to hear.

* * *

><p><em>The next morning...(12 P.M.)<em>

Maria was standing up, making breakfast for herself and Mai. The redhead was concerned for her sister. Mai came home in a terrible mood late last night. Maria had peeked in her room and found her just sitting on the bed with her hands covering her eyes. She had even taken off her eyepatch. Maria wondered if she was crying or just thinking.

_Mai is definitely hiding something from me..._, Maria thought. She climbed the stairs and got to her room. "Sister! I made you breakfast!", the redhead said and put her breakfast on her dresser, then walked out.

"I don't think Masaomi or Mikado are out of school yet. I guess I'll just go walk around Ikebukuro a bit.", Maria said aloud to herself as she took a coat and walked outside.

* * *

><p><em>2 P.M.<em>

Maria had nothing to do or nowhere to go. She was just mindlessly walking around Ikebukuro in circles. She saw people with bags of manga, people rushing to work, and people like her, just walking around to waste time. The two people with the bags of manga rushed to Maria.

"Woooow! You look just like Riku Harada from D.N Angel! Amazing!", said the raven-haired girl and showed Maria a picture of her. The raven-haired girl wore all black with a black hat.

"She also looks like Ichigo Momomiya from Tokyo Mew Mew.", said the guy beside the girl and showed Maria a picture of her. The guy had blonde hair and was wearing a hoodie with jeans. For some odd reason, his eyes were closed, or at least, nearly closed.

"I guess I do look like both of them?", Maria said, then laughed nervously. "Oh! I'm new here. My name's Honami Maria."

"I'm Karisawa Erika.", said the raven-haired girl.

"And I'm Yumasaki Walker. Nice to meet you.", the guy beside her said. The two otakus randomly started dancing and twirling. They striked a pose and both said, " 'Kay, c'ya Mariku!"

_Mariku? _Maria asked herself. She was about to ask, 'What's Mariku?' , but they were already gone. She shrugged and kept walking.

* * *

><p><em>5 P.M.<em>

"Oh! Maria!", Simon called out to Maria, who was walking past him. She stopped in front of him. The Russian man said, "Eat sushi!"

"I was going to stop here to eat, anyways.", Maria smiled and said. She walked in and was ordering sushi, when she had the odd feeling she was being watched. Maria ordered take-out and paid the man. She left with the sushi in a bag.

The young woman still had the feeling she was being watched. She looked left and right, up and down, in front and behind, but she saw nobody watching her. She shrugged off the feeling and sat on a bench. Unwrapping her sushi, she took out the chopsticks and ate.

After that, she threw out her the leftovers in the trash and decided to walk back to her house. After all, it was getting late, and Maria had to get home. They were some strange people watching her as she went by. Maria took a glance at them and could already tell they were bad news.

They walked over to her, and said, "Hey lady."

"Uh..hi?", Maria said and tried backing away slowly.

"You're not from around here, are you?", one of the taller guys said.

Maria shook her head and said, "What's it have to do with you?"

They all started to laugh and one of them said, "Ooh, what's that you got there?", and grabbed Maria's purse.

Maria completely forgot that they were probably not good to go up against, and tried to fight back. "Give me back my purse! Give it back!"

Instead, they started laughing and tossing her purse around, while Maria struggled to get it back. One of the guys backed away into the dark for a while. He came back with a pipe and tried aiming for Maria's head. She ducked and it barely missed her head.

A man in a bartender suit happened to walk by and witnessed this. He made his way over to them and tapped one of them on the shoulder. Their snickering faces turned to fright and one of them said, "C-Crap! It's Heiwajima Shizuo! Run!"

Just his reputation was enough to make those guys drop Maria's purse and make a run for it. Maria saw them ran away, then she turned to Shizuo, who glanced at her. _H-Heiwajima Shizuo? Isn't that one of the guys Masaomi told me to stay away from? I wonder what's so bad about him._, Maria thought to herself.

Her thoughts and questioning were interrupted when Shizuo asked, "Are you okay?"

Maria nodded happily. "Yes! I'm fine! Thank you!", she picked up her purse form the ground and introduced herself, "I'm Honami Maria. You're...Heiwajima Shizuo.", she said,

"Yeah.", he said. _Honami? Is she...no. She couldn't be related to Mai. _he thought.

"Thanks so much!", Maria said again. She was silent for a moment, then she said softly, "I didn't want my ¥23,000 to be stolen, so I tried to fight back."

"You should be more careful here.", Shizuo said. His focus looked as though it was somewhere else.

"Right...", Maria muttered. Then she thought for a moment. "Maybe we can hang out sometime? Just a thought. Okay, I have to go now! Bye!"

Shizuo watched her walk home and he wondered about Maria. He wasn't so sure she'd want to hang out with him if she saw one of his 'outbursts'. He lit a cigarette and walked in the other direction, still in thought.

* * *

><p><em>7 P.M.<em>

"I'm home!", Maria called out. Mai was sitting on the couch, watching the news. The redhead watched her raven-haired sister for anything, because Maria was pretty sure Mai was hiding something and she felt worried for her sister's well-being. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine.", the raven-haired woman said, then turned off the TV. She casted a serious look on Maria and said, "Why the sudden question?"

"Because of yesterday. You looked upset when you got home.", Maria said, worry in her eyes.

"Well, I wasn't.", Mai said. Her tone of voice told that she was annoyed. She took a deep breath and calmed down, "So...what have you been up to?"

"I met more new friends! But I didn't see my other friends.", Maria said, having her thinking face on. "And...and I took a walk around Ikebukuro." She didn't dare tell about the robbery. It would only make her sister worry.

"That's good.", Mai merely said. It was the same as usual. 'That's good, that's good, that's good', Maria had a feeling that either her sister didn't care or she was proud, but doesn't want to show it. Abruptly, Mai said, "I'm going now. I already had dinner. Bye."

Mai took her car keys, a jacket, and closed the door. She sighed and though, _'Proposition, proposition, I hate that proposition! And it came from an unknown person that got in contact with our boss? Ugh!' _

Today, Mai didn't have to work, so she just hung out around the city. She saw Kadota, hanging around a truck. It looked as though he was waiting for someone. "Hey Dotachin!"

"Don't call me that.", he said, partly annoyed. He stopped leaning on the light post beside the truck. "Anyways, what have you been up to?"

"The usual.", Mai said. "Hanging around, working...", she didn't tell him about the disease she's been having.

"Same.", Kyohei shrugged and said.

"Anyways, I'm gonna...go.", Mai said, pointing somewhere and the man nodded. She needed someone to talk to about the proposition, but Kyohei wasn't really the right person to talk about it to. No, she was headed for Shinjuku.

* * *

><p><em>9:15 P.M.<em>

When she got to his apartment, she didn't find him. Instead, she found a woman, sitting on the computer, typing. She paid no attention to Mai, like she wasn't there. "Is Orihara Izaya here?", Mai asked, still looking around the apartment.

"He'll be back soon.", the woman said, with her strict tone of voice. "What business do you have?"

"I'm just here to talk with him.", Mai said honestly. It's probably the most honest she's been in a long time. "I'm Honami Mai, by the way."

"Yagiri Namie.", the woman on the computer said. She said nothing more and Mai sat on Izaya's couch, waiting for him

"Mai-chan~ It seems you've made yourself at home!", Izaya said from the door. "Have you met Namie, my secretary?"

Mai nodded and gave him the signal to come outside. They both walked to the balcony, and up onto the roof. It was silent, before Izaya said, "I heard about the proposition from one of your buddies."

"Yeah...", Mai said and she lowered her head. "Wait...what? You're not concerned?"

"I'm not sure myself.", Izaya said, looking up in the sky. Then he chuckled. "Worried for me?"

"Not at all!", she said, angrily. Izaya just laughed at her denial.

"I'd really like to get the guy who gave my boss that 'proposition' and give him a piece of my mind!", Mai said more angrily. She slammed her fist on the concrete. Her outbreak made Izaya smile. He enjoyed when the usually quiet, emotionless Mai showed her true colors. Partly 'out of the blue', she asked him, "Can you help me?"

"Getting revenge isn't the best way to solve a problem..", Izaya sounded as though he was quoting something out of a book.

"Just shut up and help me.", Mai sighed. She knew this was, somewhat, a bad idea. But there wasn't anyone else that would really understand. Okay, maybe Shinra would understand, but he'd be of no help in that regard. Besides, he was already taking care of finding out what her disease was.

"Okay! Okay!", he said jokingly. "I was just kidding."

"Thanks Izaya.", she said, and she really meant it, unlike some other times when she said 'thanks' to others. "I'd knew you'd understand. Take care."

"Heh. Bye, Mai-chan.", he said, with an odd grin and a gleam in his eyes.

_Creepy..._, Mai thought, and walked back down the balcony, and out of his apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Done another chapter! The chapter sort of introduced most of the characters. There are other characters, too (from the light novel), that aren't introduced now. **

**And about the proposition, it may seem like not such a big deal, but it is *hint hint*. **

**Anyways, Mai's job isn't revealed until maybe...later (and no, she doesn't work at Yagiri Pharmaceuticals, it's something else illegal). **

**By the way, Mariku was a combination of Maria and Riku.**

**And also, ¥23,000 is around $300 (for both US and CAN dollar) (Yes, I used a converter. ._.) **

**I hope this chapter was okay, or at least a bit more exciting. :)**


	3. Realization

Chapter 3: Realization

_The next day (around 10 A.M.)..._

Because of her disease, it was recommended that Mai stays in her bed the whole day (by Shinra), but today, she decided that she would get up and move around. Besides, she felt insomniac.

Mai checked Maria's room, but it looks as though Maria went to work already. Maria works for a very long time, so Mai doubted that she'll be back until the evening. She heard a knock on the door, and Mai went to go open it. It was two high school guys. "Wow~ Maria has a sister? And she's cute, too!"

"What do you want? I don't want to stand here all day.", Mai asked angrily. She crossed her arms and waited.

"Is Maria here?", The raven-haired boy asked. He looked a bit wimpy, but Mai knew all too well that looks can be deceiving, but in some cases there would be a person in which you could tell their personality just by looking at them.

"No. She went to work.", Mai bitterly said. "Now, leave!"

"Ehhh? Um...we thought Maria was a high-schooler like us.", The raven-haired boy said shyly.

"She's twenty-three. Not thirteen. You got it wrong.", Mai said. "Goodbye."

Mai slammed the door on them and huffed. Maybe she needed sleep after all. She didn't sound like her normal self. Mai went back upstairs to bed. On the other side of the door, Mikado and Masaomi stood there. "Ouch.", Masaomi said. "Cute, but creepy. My heart still belongs to Anri~"

Mikado sighed. "Let's just head to Raira."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

Maria walked around Ikebukuro, swinging her purse. She hummed a sweet tune and started skipping around. When turning a corner, she bumped into a man. She fell backwards. "I'm sorry!", Maria quickly said.

"You should be more careful. You might bump into someone else who doesn't forgive you lightly.", he extended an arm out to her. She wasn't completely sure of this man, but he was offering help, so Maria just took his hand.

"Thank you...", Maria said. She glanced directly at him. Maria recognized him at first glance. It was one of Mai's old friends. But who? Shinra? Izaya? Shizuo? Dotachin? "Um...who are you?"

"Orihara Izaya. Nice to meet you, Honami Maria.", he said and smiled. Maria thought of the smile as mysterious. It was weird. And just HOW did he knew her?

"How do you know me?", Maria asked.

"Mai always talks about you. It's too bad she keeps secrets from you.", Izaya said.

Maria frowned and asked, "W-What do you mean?", she knew exactly what he meant; it was straightforward. Mai always kept secrets from Maria. She strive to know what kind of special life Mai had behind her back.

"It's simple; Mai is doing things behind your back and has been repeatedly lying to you your whole life.", Izaya laughed and an evil grin came upon his face. "Anyone could have guessed the moment it started. But you're just too naive to see."

Maria was annoyed by this guy. Just who does he think he is? "S-Shut up! You don't know anything!"

"Quite the contrary. I know everything. Unlike you.", Izaya started laugh like an insane person. Maria stepped back. She was being played; by her own twin, no less. Izaya was right; she was just too naive. Izaya stopped and stared directly into her shocked face. "It was nice knowing you. I sort of like you...sort of."

The guy started laughing, yet again, and walked away, leaving Maria in a trance.

* * *

><p><em>Many hours later...(5 P.M.)<em>

Maria was too distraught to speak, or walk, so she sat in the sushi shop for hours. Shizuo and another guy came in the sushi shop and ordered something. Maria shouted, "Shizuo!"

"Oi, Maria.", Shizuo said and blew a puff. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just...thinking.", Maria quietly said. She looked at the other guy, who looked a bit more professional than Shizuo. He had tanned skin and his hair was in dreadlocks. "Excuse me, but who are you?"

"Tanaka Tom. Nice to meet you.", he said and shook my hand. He then asked, "Shizuo, is this one of your friends?"

Shizuo just blew a puff, and said, "Not quite sure."

Maria turned her head, and said, "What would you guys do if someone you knew was always lying to you?"

"About?", Tom asked.

"About everything.", Maria said quietly. "Every single thing they've done. Even when they were smaller."

Shizuo angrily said, "I'd beat them up! I'd destroy them!", he yelled, and the others in the sushi shop just stared at him, horrified.

"Maybe talking to them is the best approach.", Tom suggested, then shot a glance at Shizuo.

Shizuo huffed angirly, and calmed down. "Even if you do that, they'll probably lie to you when you interrogate them." Maria nodded, like she agreed with both of their suggestions.

"You're both right.", Maria said. "I'd would like to talk to that person, and I'd want to beat them up for lying so much."

"Shouldn't you be getting back or something by now?", Shizuo suggested.

"Ah! That's right!", Maria yelled, like she just discovered something. She grabbed her purse from her bag, and ran off in another direction. Shizuo and Tom stared at her from the window.

"Hmph. I wondered who lied to her.", Tom and Shizuo both asked.

* * *

><p><em>Later...(8 P.M.)<br>_

Two girls were walking in the streets. "Fuuka? Are you going to meet that info broker?"

"Yes, yes, Aiko. Stop acting like you're suffering form anxiety." , The younger girl, Fuuka said. She was short, with brunette hair that went to her waist and gray eyes. She was pretty emotionless and thoughtful person; though, she was thoughtful in a bad way. "Aren't you gonna visit your boyfriend? Oh, excuse me, I meant jail."

"Shut up! He's not my boyfriend!", Aiko, the older one said. She had red-orange hair, which was originally brunette like Fuuka's, thast only went to her shoulders and brown eyes. She was very nice and caring, but had a short temper, and was quick to object to anything she disagreed with.

"Maria and Mai will be happy to see us.", Fuuka said, then snickered.

"And so will Izaya and Shizuo.", Aiko said devilishly.

"And your boyfriend, too.", Fuuka sarcastically said. "Will you give him some flowers?"

"Will you SHUT UP!", Aiko yelled. Fuuka just closed her eyes and waited for it to subside. Aiko stopped and thought for a moment. "Ah, well. No point in fight, correct?"

"I knew you'd say that.", Fuuka then stopped and said, "Well, this is were we split. Good luck with your boyfriend."

"He's not my-", Aiko was about to say, but then let it go. "Ah, forget it! There's nothing to gain by quarreling with you." They both left in separate ways, different directions.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<br>_

"Why do I have the feeling something bad is about to happen?", Mai asked Shinra.

"It's in human nature; sometimes a human just has good instincts, or maybe something in the brain triggers a feeling, or maybe...", When you say something to Shinra about the human body, he just has to go on and on about it.

"Have you found out what my disease is?", Mai interrupted. Shinra looked at her and became more serious. "Well? I don't have much time. I have to get to work."

"Yes. You're having a disease called 'Unknown'.", Shinra said. "It affects only 2% of the population. In Ikebukuro, it affects 1 in 10,000. When you think about Tokyo, it will probably affect 1 in 75,000."

"How come I never heard about it?", Mai asked.

"Because it's not widespread and it's so harmless that no one bothers mentioning it.", Shinra said, and fixed his glasses. "In truth, it's not so harmless. I mean, look at your eye! It's been transformed!", Shinra thought for a moment and he had an idea. "Let me perform an autopsy on you!"

"NO!", she shouted, then she regained her composure. "No, I won't do it. I have to get to work. Now, goodbye.", she left as quickly as she can. Still.., "Why do I have the feeling that something bad is about to happen?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's a wrap! Fuuka and Aiko are the newest and last OCs for this story. One will make a lot of appearances, while the other will make little. I'm thinking of extending the timeline to volume 9, or I'll make a sequel. Sorry if this chapter is a little shorter than the others, and a bit boring. **


	4. Ruined

Chapter 4: Ruined

Mai woke up and tried to get out of bed. This time, she fell forward as soon as stepped on the floor. She fell on top of the rug, and laid there. She tried getting up, but her body wouldn't respond. This had never happened before, and wondered if it had to do with the disease. _"I just need to get my phone...to call Shinra..."_

Her phone was on the desk, but someone came in and took it away; it was Aiko. She had snatched the phone and ran off. Mai thought, _"What's Aiko doing here? And why the hell did she took my phone!"_

Aiko came in again and said, "Oh, hey Mai. Need some help?"

"What do YOU think?", Mai asked, looking angry.

Aiko used her magic and made Mai levitate. She put Mai back in bed, and left with her cellphone. Mai raised an eyebrow, and turned over in the bed. Feeling came back into her body, but she was bitter cold, but it was summer in Ikebukuro. How could that be?

Aiko skipped happily out the door, and bumped into Shizuo and Tom. Shizuo was the first to speak. "Watch were you're going!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!", Aiko quickly said. She knew what she was up against. Heiwajima Shizuo; the strongest man in Ikebukuro. If she got into a fight with him, even with her magic, she'd be done. She skipped away from him and started dialing a number; it was Fuuko's. The younger girl picked up the phone and said, "I'm ready."

* * *

><p><span>Meanwhile...<span>

Maria stomped around town furiously. She was infuriated with her sister. She had no idea she was being played until this man told her; Izaya Orihara. _Wait..._

What proof did this man had of her sister lying? True it may seem like she's been hiding something, but maybe it was part of her personality? Now that Maria thought about it, it was harder to believe anybody. She had no one to trust. Maria felt like she was twisted in a vine.

Just then, she heard a horse neighing. Maria thought it was Mai's friend, Celty. It just so happened that it was Celty, but she seemed to be running from something. The police followed her and Maria wondered if it was the police. Then, she saw a giant ghostly horse following the police.

"Things are getting interesting...", someone said. It was Izaya.

"Oh..it's you again.", Maria said bitterly. She turned to Izaya. "What do you want?"

"I see you're still mad at me.", Izaya said, then he smirked. "It's only natural.", he shrugged and was looking towards the chase. That ghost horse was chasing after the police who were chasing after Celty. _Wait..._

"G-Ghost horse!", Maria said and screamed. She was deathly afraid of ghosts, but she knew they didn't exist. But then again, what's one doing here? _"It's just a prank...just a dirty prank..ghosts don't exist.."_

She was interrupted by a laughing Izaya. He calmed down after a while and simply stated: "Ikebukuro is much different from other places. That's what makes it so much fun!"

Maria narrowed her eyes at him. He couldn't be trusted at all. Despite being an information broker, why would Mai put so much trust in this guy? He's a complete wacko. Maria started backtracking, and Izaya watched as she traced her way back. He smiled happily.

Maria walked to the other side of town. Not only was she mad, she was also scared like hell. This day just wasn't turning out good for her. Her determination was boosted to the point of annoyance, and she wanted to tell Mai just how angry she was, whether she liked it or not. _  
><em>

Just then, a building across form where she was walking was smashed to bits. Her eyes widened, and she was speechless. That ghost horse was back, and it seemed to be looking for something... or someone. Maria was very shaken up, and looked around at the horrified people. She then saw Masaomi, Mikado and some other girl.

Masaomi, Mikado, and another girl were watching from a distance. Both Mikado and the other girl were in complete shock, while Masaomi seemed extremely excited. He turned to his friends and said, "This is so cool! A ghost in Ikebukuro!"

"I-It's more scary than c-cool, Masaomi...", Mikado stuttered. He was probably the one who was freaked out the most. He then saw Maria run toward them. "H-Hey Maria!"

"Hey!", she said forcefully. Mikado looked at her with shocked. It sounded as though she was yelling, and mentally slapped herself; she didn't mean for it to come out that way. "Uh...sorry."

"We should get out of here...", the other girl said quietly. The girl had shoulder-length black hair, and was wearing glasses. She was much shorter than Mikado or Masaomi.

The girl looked up at Maria and smiled meekly. Masaomi then said, "This is Sonohara Anri!"

"I'm Honami Maria! Nice to meet you!", the redhead shouted. Anri smiled slightly, but still looked a bit worried. The ghost horse was crushing many buildings around, which made people panic and ran. "I think we should get out of here, just like Anri said."

They all decided to go left, and they started running. The more farther they got, the more peaceful it was. They all stopped running after a while, and wanted to take a break. Unfortunately, the high school students had to get back. They said goodbye to Maria, and left.

Maria turned around to head back, but ended up bumping into someone. The shorter brunette girl looked as though she overpowered Maria, but there height and age difference was a large gap. The girl looked at her with those strange, grey eyes and walked off.

"Have I seen her before?", Maria whispered.

* * *

><p><span>Meanwhile...<span>

"Something big is about to happen!", Izaya happily said, while putting down chess pieces on the board. Aiko turned to him with a curious look.

"What makes you think that?", Aiko asked. She was hear just to see Izaya for a moment, then head out.

"Well, I've got all my pieces set up.", Izaya said. "And with your organization, the Kakuremino* in Ikebukuro, I'm positive something's going to happen. And it's going to be fun."

Izaya started putting extra shojo pieces as well. Aiko wasn't exactly sure what he was up to, but she liked her organization getting involved. Aiko's organization, Kakuremino, was a drug dealing gang that has been active for over twenty years. Her father owned the organization, but passed it down to the eldest daughter when she became eighteen, which was her.

"Indeed.", Aiko said, and leaned against a wall. "So, how are you going about with this?"

"I'm not very sure myself.", Izaya said. Aiko raised an eyebrow and Izaya smirked. "Just throw a few things here and there, cause a few mishaps, and you get a big explosion!" Izaya made a exploding noise and Aiko just shook her head.

"Izaya, you're not making any sense.", Aiko commented.

Izaya just chuckled and said, "I'm making perfect sense; it's you who isn't."

Aiko's face swirled into something irritated. She stomped her foot and yelled, "I'm making perfect sense as well!"

Izaya merely laughed.

* * *

><p>Later...<p>

Maria walked from down the park. She looked up and saw someone flying through the evening sky. Or at least, it seemed like it. Her mouth gaped and she saw as the person fell into the forest. Maria slowly walked away from the scene of crime.

Maria was now walking on the sidewalk, humming a little tune and bouncing to the beat of her own tune. It looked silly, but she enjoyed it, especially when she's alone.

It was getting dark and Maria was now headed home. She wondered about the man named Shizuo, who helped her the other day. She had a particular itch to meet him again. He wasn't weird, like Orihara Izaya, or a compulsive liar, like Honami Mai.

She ran into some Yellow Scarves, which was a bad sign. They were the ones that she met the other day. "Oh, it's you again."

Maria ignored them and tried to pass by them. One of the men blocked her way though. "Hey! You ignoring us?"

The redhead lowered her head, like she was depressed. The man spat, "I'm talking to you, girly! You better answer to us!"

Maria raised her head, and said, "I don't need to answer to you."

The other guy grabbed her hair. "You're a feisty little girl, aren't you? Think you're so tough?"

The guy picked her up by the hair and dangled her in the air. Maria had an opportunity, and kicked him in his crotch. He groaned in pain, and the other guys were quick to react. They surrounded her, but seemed frozen in place.

A shadowy figure was there, with it's hands high in the air. Once it dropped them, the frozen guys fell to the floor. "A-Are they d-dead?", Maria asked. She was shaking like a leaf; she felt like something was about to happen.

The shadowy figure gave a nod, and walked over to Maria. The redhead stepped back and put her hands in front of her. The figure closed in on her and said, "You're starting to get in my way. To make sure you don't completely get in my way, I'll silence you."

It grabbed Maria's hand, and dragged her into an alley. Maria screamed and tried twisting her way out of its grasp. The figure had a tight hold on her; it was no use. The figure then quickly caught her by the hair and let go of her hand. "W-What are you doing?", Maria asked.

"Silencing you.", the person said. "I told you didn't I?"

Under the pitch-black, Maria saw a sweet smile. The smile resembled Mai's, but she wasn't so sure it was Mai. But that was the last Maria saw of her. The redhead screamed in terror before reaching her doom.

The figure slammed Maria's face into the wall. It laughed, and seemed to enjoy it. It did this several times, until her face wasn't noticeable anymore. Then she started slamming the side of her head to the wall until it bled. Maria was already unconscious after the second blow to her head.

The figure set her aside, and laughed manically. It stopped and suddenly sobbed for Maria. It took out a cellphone and called the police. They arrived as soon as they could.

* * *

><p><span>A Few Moments Later...<span>

"**Maria!**", Mai shouted at the top of her lungs. "**Maria!**"

She ran to Maria's hospital room, only to see many faces she knew and didn't know. She saw Izaya, Namie, Mikado, Masaomi, Anri, Shizuo, Erika, Walker, and Tom.

"We came as soon as we heard.", Erika said sadly. She looked down on Maria, who was bandaged. "I feel so sorry for her."

"Are you sure this is Maria?", Izaya asked. "It doesn't really look like her..."

"**Of course this is Maria!**", Mai shouted.

Masaomi clenched his fists, and Mikado tried to calm him down. Masaomi looked down at her, then looked at Mai, then looked at Izaya, who was on the scene after the police came. "So...who did this to Maria?"

"I'm not so sure.", Izaya said. "It could be anyone. Probably someone she knew."

"But she knows so many people! It's-", Erika started to say, until she was cut off by the knocking on the door. Walker opened it, and four people were standing in the doorway; Fuuka, Aiko, Celty, and Shinra. Everyone else turned around and stared at them.

"We heard about what happened.", Fuuka said, sounding a bit emotional. "And we-"

"**Maria!**", Aiko yelled, and wrapped her arms around the 'sleeping' girl. Aiko wiped her tears, and got up. She turned to everyone fiercely, and yelled, "**Who the hell did this to her! They'll pay! They deserve to DIE!**"

Fuuka started to walk towards Maria's bed with a bunch of flowers, signed by Shinra, Celty, and Aiko. She placed them on Maria and spun around. Masaomi turned to Fuuka and asked, "Why the hell are you putting flowers on top of her? **She's not a gravestone!**"

"The doctors said...", Fuuka started to say, but her voice trailed off. Tears started forming in her eyes.

"**No!**", Mikado yelled. "This can't...this can't...be happening!"

"So the doctors said that Maria might not make it?", Izaya asked, but it wasn't really a question.

"I don't give a damn what the doctors say! **Maria will live!**", Mai yelled.

" 'Says the sister who's untrustworthy.' ", Izaya stated. Everyone aimed a glance at Mai. "Even if you didn't put her in hospital, you're the one who caused all this to happen."

Mai raised an eyebrow, and slowly took something out of her scarf. "You mean to say...you told her that I couldn't be trusted! **Do you know what you just did!**"

Mai quickly threw a dagger at Izaya, but he was faster. He already had his switchblade out, and blocked the incoming dagger with his blade. "Well, I'm sorry I told the truth to Maria. I felt so sorry that she was being lead on."

"And you're leading her on even more!", Mai yelled.

Izaya had no intention of listening to Mai anymore. His attention shifted towards Shizuo, who hasn't spoken since they got to the hospital. Shizuo was sitting in a chair, listening to the obvious conversation, and keeping a close eye on Maria. "Cat got your tongue, Shizu-chan~?"

"Shut up, flea.", Shizuo said. He seemed to be thinking really hard.

"Oh, come on now. You haven't spoken at all. It's unnatural.", Izaya said. He smirked and said, "Was Maria someone precious to you~?"

"I said to shut up!", Shizuo said, and got up. Izaya merely smiled, not intimidated.

Fuuka raised her hands, and cautioned them, "If you're going to fight, take it outside this room. Nowhere near this room, either. We don't want Maria to get hurt."

"If you say so, Fuu-chan~!", Izaya said happily, and started skipping out of the room. Just before he got out of the room, he messed up Fuuko's hair and ran out. Shizuo angrily stomped behind him.

* * *

><p><span>A Few Hours Later...<span>

The doctors took Maria to the emergency room one more time. She was there just after the accident. Luckily, the hospital was near where the incident occurred. The others guessed it was to reconstruct the side of her face that was damaged.

The room was filled with sudden quietness. Everyone just seemed to be waiting. Most of the people started to leave home, until the only ones that were left were Aiko, Fuuka, and Mai. Maria was back, and she looked the same as before. She was still sleeping, and all.

This time, the doctors told them that Maria was in stable condition, and is expected to wake up sooner or later. They also said that her memory was damaged, and that she probably won't remember much of what happened anytime soon.

The sisters nodded, and the doctor left. Suddenly, there was a table that broke through the wall of the room, and was stuck to the other wall in front of it. It missed Aiko by a few inches, and she laughed nervously. Mai and Fuuka laughed at this.

"Ha ha ha~", said a hoarse voice.

"Maria!", the sisters said in unison. They all ran to her bedside and stood there. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I think I'll be fine. But my head hurts.", Maria said, and smiled. She looked around, feeling a bit confused. "Where did everyone go?"

"They already left, I think.", Aiko said, crossing her arms and looking around. "But Shizuo and Izaya are still having it out, described by that table in the wall."

Maria looked over to her left, and saw the table in the wall. But something was off; her vision in her left eye wasn't so good. The table was really blurry, but using her right eye, she could see perfectly. "Haa~ They're always fighting~"

Then she continued. "My left eye doesn't seem all that great...oh well." , she looked at her sisters' concerned faces. "What happened? I don't remember anything, except a run-in with a few Yellow Scarves, but someone saved me. Everything between now and then is a blank page..."

"We have no idea what happened, Maria. We weren't there.", Aiko stated. "And about your left eye, the injury might of messed up your vision."

"So I have to get glasses?", Maria said, smiling. She always liked glasses, and she repeatedly says she looks cute in glasses. "Cheers~"

"Maria.", Mai called. Maria turned her head a little. "I want you to get some rest. We're going to go home now. Visiting hours are going to be over soon."

"Alright Mai~ I'll get some shut eye.", Maria said. "Goodnight, Mai-onee, Aiko-onee, and Fuuka-onii."

She shut her eyes, and slowly went to sleep, while the others walked out of the hospital. In the halls were destroyed, but it looks as though both Izaya and Shizuo went home. Well, more like Izaya lost him and Shizuo got tired and went home.

Went they get home, Aiko said she'll hang out at the apartment and buy a pizza or something. Fuuka said she'll prank call peoples houses (it's one of her cruel hobbies) using the phone book. Mai said that she'll get her revenge. Yes, her revenge on Izaya.

"Should I drive you home?", Mai asked.

"Thanks!", Aiko said happily. She skipped into the car and Fuuka followed behind. "Oh! Weren't we supposed to do something?"

"Yeah. We'll do that tomorrow, or something.", Fuuka said, folding her hands behind her head. She laid back in seat a little bit more than before. "Right now, I'm tired. I want to prank call people."

"Fuuka, you take after our mother and her brothers.", Mai said from the front seat. She also shook her head a little. "Torturing others while having such a stoic personality. Creeps me out sometimes..."

"Yeah, you have a problem with that?", Fuuka raised the question, and Mai quickly shook her head. Fuuka was like the mastermind of the family. She controlled the other sisters, even though she was the youngest. But she wasn't the most dangerous of them all. That award would probably go to Aiko.

"Alright. Let's calm down.", Aiko said.

* * *

><p>They kept driving until they reached to Aiko's and Fuuka's apartment. The sisters waved goodbye to each other, and Mai drove the car down. She was driving aggressively, mostly because of what Izaya caused by telling Maria she couldn't be trusted. Right now, she didn't give a shit whether the info broker was going to help find who made that proposition or not.<p>

At last, when her family was at peace from the uproar, Izaya just had to come into the picture and ruin it. He didn't understand; he didn't care. He was just doing this for his own pleasure. _'That stupid bastard...'_

She sped down the roadways, slowing up when she saw the policemen. Finally she reached to Shinjuku, and to Izaya's apartment. She was going to settle this, once and for all.

* * *

><p>Mai got up to Izaya's apartment and knocked on the door. She heard a joyful man say, "Come in~"<p>

That's when Mai kicked down the door, and took out the 9mm handgun from her scarf. "Okay, that's it! I had enough of you, you bastard Izaya!"

"Hmm~? Did I do something?", Izaya said, and smiled.

"Stop acting dumb. You know what you told to Maria!", Mai started to raise her voice.

"Family must be precious to you, huh~", Izaya said, and started walking about. "Well, if you really care about family, then you shouldn't kill me~"

"And why not?", Mai asked, gripping the handgun tighter.

"Well, I just found out that the proposition involves your family.", Izaya said. Mai was taken aback a little, but kept her composure. "If you don't-"

"Shut up!", Mai said, and shot several bullets. Izaya missed them, but only barely. She shot another round of bullets at him, and he also missed those. Mai now took out her a couple of knives from her pocket and threw them at high speed. He also missed those, but also barely. "How the hell are you-"

All of sudden, Mai collapsed under her own weight. Her chest was starting to feel tight, and it was hard for her to breathe. She tried to move, but she was so slow, that Izaya started to laugh. _'Dammit...panic attack. I feel as if...I'm going to... faint.."_

And she did. Mai tried to get up, but she loss consciousness as soon as she tried to stand up. She fell back to the floor again. Izaya kneel down and looked at her. "Interesting. Wonder what happened..."

"She had a panic attack. She'll regain consciousness soon, but it's probably best to keep her here.", Namie said.

"Hmm...maybe you're right, Namie~", Izaya said, and took up Mai. He put her in the guest room and turned off the lights. "Guess that's it, huh."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm done! Such a long chapter full of action! Sorry if I haven't updated for so long. This sort of tells about Fuuka and Aiko a little more...I think. Hope it wasn't so melodramatic :P I was trying to make it as realistic as possible.  
><strong>


	5. Notice

**Dear Readers (or whoever is left of my readers),**

**After a verrryyy long time of not updating, I'm discontinuing this story for two reasons. One, I've lost my motivation for this storyline and two, when I read it back, it was so messy! Written pretty good, but the plot was all over the place. Yeah, just...don't read the other chapters if it's your first time seeing this story.  
><strong>

**I'm not taking it off the site, though. Just discontinuing.  
><strong>

**I've also decided to make a new story to replace this one. Remember Aiko Honami from this story? She's the main character of the new story (along with her cousin). Check it out sometime! :P Alright, I'll stop.  
><strong>

**Thanks to everyone who read/reviewed/favourtied/story alert/whatever else there is.  
><strong>

**-MusaBakaChan  
><strong>

**(Sorry for posting this as a chapter!)  
><strong>


End file.
